Crane x Reader One-Shot (Lemon)
by Z0mbiKitty
Summary: You take care of a wounded Crane and things get hot.


**Kyle Crane is a beautiful man and I couldn't find a single lemon that didn't involve Jade, so, here you go.**

 **I apologize in advance if I have made any kind of error with P.O.V. or anything else. I kind of banged this one out quick. I will be re-reading and editing it as much as I can.**

 **As I'm sure you can guess, (Y/N) means Your Name, (E/C) is Eye Color, and (S/C) is Shirt Color.**

* * *

I sat on the couch in the living room of the apartment I've been hiding out in. It's a small, shabby place, much like most of the homes here in Harran, but I won't complain. It does the job. I have a roof over my head and a bed to sleep in, even if sleeping is near impossible.

I was halfway through a comic when a pounding on the door sent me into instant guard mode. My hand hovered over the knife in my pocket as I inched towards the window to see who, or _what_ , was here.

My heart was beating a mile a minute with fear. This was it.

I jumped when the pounding continued and I heard my name being called by a familiar voice.

"What the-" I loosened the tension in my body, standing taller as I unlocked the door.

"Crane?" I looked to the man who nearly collapsed before me.

"Jesus, what happened to you?" I asked, helping him inside. He looked beat.

I walked him over to the couch and with a thud he let his body sink into the firm cushions, leaning his head back as he tried to catch his breath.

"Rais," he panted, wiping sweat and blood from his forehead.

I gritted my teeth and looked to the ground, "fucking Rais."

I used to "work" for Rais until Crane helped me escape. I've been laying low ever since, and well, Rais isn't happy about it.

Crane usually checks up on me every now and again. It's honestly the one thing I look forward to anymore, considering the circumstances. However, I never expected this.

"You look- you look like shit, Crane, I'm so sorry," I looked at his bloody face, feeling at fault for his pain.

"(Y/N), it's not your fault," he groaned, holding onto his midsection.

I rushed to the bathroom, grabbing whatever supplies I could find that would come in handy.

"Here, look at me," I tilted his head up with my finger. I wanted to get a better view of his wounds.

I used some water from a random bottle laying around and poured it onto a small towel. I wiped his face clean of any blood. He winced when I got to his eye. I gave him a look.

"What?" he asked, "what is it?"

"You got a pretty good scratch on your eyebrow. Jesus, any lower and-"

He took my hand and lowered it away from his face.

"I'm alive, (Y/N). Please, don't blame yourself."

I swallowed, putting my gaze to his grip on my hand. I pulled away to continue cleaning him up, although I felt a weird feeling in my stomach when he touched me.

The only option was to hold the cut closed with a bandage and tape until he was able to get real medical care.

I smiled when I finished adhering the bandage. It was hard to ignore how handsome he looked, even with a wound.

"This look suits you," I giggled, shaking my head.

He let out a light laugh, "oh yeah? Maybe I'll get beat up more often."

I rolled my eyes, unable to peel the smirk from my lips.

"U-um, do you mind if I..." I suddenly felt nervous as I pointed to his torso.

"Oh, yeah, no," he began to unbutton the tan button-up and placed it next to him. Underneath was a plain green t-shirt with short sleeves that hugged his biceps perfectly.

I tried to avert my attention elsewhere, but it was a bit hard when there was an attractive man undressing right in front of you.

"You alright?" he asked, pulling the shirt over his head with a grunt.

My cheeks began to burn up as I turned back to him just in time to see the motion.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah," I shook my head, furrowing my brows at the sight of him.

"Crane, shit," I sat down next to him, quickly shaking my giddy schoolgirl thoughts.

"It's not as bad as it looks, I promise," he chuckled.

His rib cage was all bruised up- dark black and blue with shades of red and pink. It looked like he was kicked multiple times.

I grazed my fingertips over it and he seemed to shiver under the touch, but I barely paid attention to it with tears welling up.

"Hey," he said, grabbing my attention.

"I told you it's not your fault."

I shook my head, "if I never asked you for help, you-"

"Don't even fucking continue," he seemed annoyed.

"You risked your life giving me intel on Rais. If he found out before I got you out of there, then you'd be hurt, or worse. I don't want to hear you blaming yourself for what happens to me, alright?" he ordered rather than asked. I've never seen him so serious before.

I bit my lip, unable to make eye contact. I gasped when I felt a calloused hand gently guide my chin.

"Alright?" he repeated with less intensity in his voice this time.

I felt compelled to look into his amber eyes and I shook my head to answer him.

For a moment we stayed still, just staring at one another as if to be looking for some kind of confirmation.

"Crane? Crane, are you there?" the radio cracked. Before I could process it, his hand had slipped from my face and replaced with a cool breeze.

"Jade? Yeah, I'm here," he stood, walking towards the window.

I sighed, looking at his back as he paced. His physique was appealing, but that was no surprise. You have to be in pretty good shape to do half the things he did.

"Alright, I'm heading back now. See you soon."

Crane turned to me. Disappointment written all over his face.

"Listen, (Y/N), there's something going on at the Tower and they need my help," he sighed, grabbing his shirt.

"Thank you for patching me up."

I smiled, standing up to walk him to the door.

"Crane, before you go," I tapped his shoulder while he walked outside. He turned to me with a questioning look.

"Please be careful."

The corner of his lip curved, "I'll do my best."

And with that he was off, running towards the tall building. I watched him until he was out of sight, then I went back inside to continue passing time.

I took my place back on the couch, trying to adjust to being alone again. It was never easy, especially at night. It was getting dark and the Volatiles would be out soon.

I looked around for my comic, noticing a familiar shirt where Crane was sitting. I picked it up, biting my lip as I felt the fabric in my hands. My stomach began to flutter again at the thought of Crane. I wasn't sure why now, all of a sudden, these feelings were coming out. I always thought he was a good looking guy, sure, but...why now?

I put my arms through the sleeves of the shirt. It fit quite loose, but warmed me up.

I smiled as his aroma filled my nose, sinking into it all, wishing he would come back, even if it were just for a little while. If I could just feel his touch one more time, his soothing voice in my ear to tell me everything was going to be fine.

I laid down and closed my eyes, allowing my thoughts to turn into shallow dreams and soon into a deep sleep. I was exhausted, and sleep came rarely. I'll take any minute I get.

A light knocking shifted me from my slumber. My eyes opened slowly and my heart started to race once again. I shot up, replaying the events from just a few hours ago.

I unlocked the door and readied my knife.

"Crane? What are you doing here?" I lowered the weapon.

"I- I was just checking on you," he said with a nervous look on his face.

"Well, you know I'm fine. Get in here, it's dark out there. You're crazy, you know that?"

"Nice shirt," he smirked.

"Wha-" I looked down, the blood flowing to my face immediately, "oh, I-"

"It looks better on you," he said seriously. I'd beg to differ.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be weird. I don't even know how to explain this," I began to unbutton it, but he stopped me, his hand on mine again.

"Keep it," he said, looking down at the open buttons.

"So, what really brings you here, Crane? You've never made a double visit before," I tried to change the subject, moving to look out the window.

"Thought I'd change things up," he lied.

"It's the middle of the night, Volatiles are at ever street corner just waiting to find someone to rip apart, and you decided to _change things up_?" I looked at him, with a look on my face that called his bullshit.

"I don't mean to be weird. I don't even know how to explain this," he laughed to himself.

"You literally just took my words from before!" I shook my head.

I walked close to him, standing with my arms crossed, "explain yourself, Crane."

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you, but I don't know how you will react," he swallowed.

I tilted my head, "what is it?"

"Shit," he grunted, the look on his face turned to worry, "not now."

"Crane, a-are you ok?"

He shut his eyes, groaning. All the color from his face drained to a pale white and he was breathing heavily with his fists balled into fists.

"You were bit," I said as I recognized the symptoms of his seizure.

"Sit down, come on," I ushered him over to the couch to let him ride out the rest of it, "you're gonna be fine."

I hated to watch him suffer all over again. When did he get bit? How? Why didn't he say anything?

"I-I'm good, I'm good...fuck," he managed to get out. I saw his body relax and he looked void of all energy.

"Have you... taken Antizin?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer if it were negative.

"Yeah, I have."

I smiled, relieved to hear that.

"What are you worried about me?" his laugh turned into a cough.

"Of course," I looked at him, my smile fading, "I like you, Crane."

"I like you, too, (Y/N). Why do you think I came back tonight?" he winced, lifting his torso up so he was in a sitting position, "I don't think I'll ever get used to those."

I gave a slight smile, sadness growing inside me at the thought that he has been bitten in such an unfortunate area of the world. Antizin wasn't easy to come by.

"Don't get upset on me now," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Kind of hard when you're, you know," I looked to the floor, "bit."

"I made it this far, I think I'll last."

"How do you do it, Crane?" I looked at him, heated by his calm demeanor.

"How do you always have this," I waved my hands around him, "this _armor_ , this way of thinking everything is going to be fine? _Nothing_ is fine anymore! We're all stuck in this God-forsaken place with no promise of getting out, and you're all I have now. Weird thing is? I _almost_ got used to it."

"I'm not going anywhere, (Y/N)-"

"How do you even know that? Are they even dropping Antizin anymore? And Rais isn't going to share his stock with you without prying it from his cold, dead fingers. And maybe you do get it, but what if it's too late?"

"(Y/N), stop. I promise you, I'm not going to turn."

I could see in his face that he wanted to hesitate with that one. He even knows how hard it's going to be to keep that promise.

"I promise," he stood up, and wrapped his arms around me. I froze. I had almost forgot what this gesture was...a _hug_. One I once used to give to everyone.

I swallowed, moving my arms to wrap them around his waist and burying my face in his chest. God, he smelled amazing for someone who was constantly on the move.

"Please don't leave me tonight," I said in a low, raspy tone. I knew he was a busy man, but if I had to be alone for one more night then I was going to take a walk down the road to become a Volatile meat puppet. Or maybe I was just using that as an excuse to deny that I wanted him to keep me company.

"I wont. I'm not going anywhere," his voice vibrated above my head, where he lightly leaned his chin.

I looked up, my face ending up in his neck. I looked at his tanned skin, the specific area just calling to me. I placed my lips on the spot just below his ear, leaving the most subtle kiss. I could feel him stretch his neck so slightly, as if to welcome the feel.

He lowered his own head, resting momentarily in my hair before taking his hand and running it through the side, moving my head upwards towards him. He looked intently at my (E/C) eyes, seemingly searching my mind.

My breath hitched as I realize what I started, but I wanted nothing more than for this to continue.

"Crane..." I lifted slightly, erasing any space between us.

Our lips met, melting into one another in a warm slow dance. His stubble brushed against my delicate skin, intensifying the already strong desire of knowing what else he could do.

His palm pushed against my back, guiding me along his body as he walked backwards to sit on the couch, pulling me on top of his lap. I straddled him, a tingle shooting down my spine and through the middle of my legs when his jeans rubbed against me.

I trailed kisses along his jawline and down his neck, sucking on that skin I kissed innocently just moments ago.

I could feel him growing against me, only feeding my want more.

"Shit, you don't know how badly I wanted this," he said through heavy breaths.

"Shut up, Crane," I kissed him again, this time with more passion.

He pushed his tongue past my lips, discovering every inch of the inside of my mouth. I swear I have never tasted anything more delicious than him.

My hands traveled under his shirt, pushing up until I could pull it over his head. I sank down to kiss his defined chest and abs, kissing lightly over the bruised skin of his ribs.

His head rolled back and he was nearly popping the button on his jeans. I bit my lip and unbuttoned them myself, pulling them down with his boxers until he sprang out like one of those wind up boxes.

Before I could touch, he pulled me up on top of him again, feeling my sides under my shirts. He unbuttoned the first shirt, throwing it on the floor before tugging my (S/C) shirt off like a poorly behaved kid with candy.

"Fuck," he said in one heavy breath, marveling at what was happening right now.

My heart was racing at the thought of him inside of me. I was nervous and excited all at the same time.

He unbuttoned my pants and I helped pull them off, hovering over him in just my bra and panties.

I rubbed myself against his length, a moan coming from both of our lips.

His hand found it's way between my thighs and he began to circle my entrance over the fabric. He slid two fingers underneath and felt how slick I was, inserting them inside of me slowly. I closed my eyes, my breathing turned to small mewls in his ear when I hunched over him as he pumped his fingers unbearably slow.

His free hand reached for the clasp of my bra, unhooking it and pulling it off. He cupped my breast, squeezing them to get more of a reaction out of me.

His fingers slipped out and in one move, he flipped me over on my back.

He pulled off my panties and they dangled from one of my ankles. He crawled on top of me, kissing my neck and feeling me up for a little while longer.

He spread my legs a little further, noticing how tense they were.

"You nervous?" he asked, stopping to look at me.

"A little bit, but don't stop, please," I begged, pulling his head towards my own.

I felt the tip of him at my entrance, slowly sliding inside. My eyes rolled to the back of my head the further in he slid.

I could feel the walls being pushed open, hugging around him tightly until he shoved the rest of himself inside with a pop. I yelped in pleasure, clawing at the couch.

He started to push in and out, immediately taking a fast and hard pace. I couldn't keep my moans under control with him smashing into me over and over.

"Sh, sh, sh," he kissed me, knowing I would probably be heard by an unwanted visitor.

He thrust so hard and quickly, I could feel myself building up for release.

"Crane, mmm, keep going," I whined, gripping the back of his neck.

Hearing his name only made him work harder, until I was buckling underneath him and clawing the skin of his back.

The tightening around him was enough to make him cum. He collapsed into my neck, grunting and pulsating warmth inside of me. His body loosened as he caught his breath and he lifted up, pulling himself out.

"Shit," he smirked, laying himself on his side next to me.

I looked at him, kissing his sweaty forehead, "you're good, Crane. Real good," I laughed.


End file.
